


All Together Friends Forever

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), kakavege, set post z but pre super, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 2. Prompts: Sharing is caring - Showering together - Hostility.After their fusion to defeat Buu, Goku has been feeling... off. He decides to spend a little more time around Vegeta to see if it helps. This decision comes to some interesting results.





	All Together Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts I decided to take a very loose interpretation for each. Well except for one...

It was subtle at first. Weird dreams where he felt like he was living Vegeta's life and memories. He would jolt awake with the feeling of not knowing where he was when he woke up, only for it to shift and he was  of course in his own bedroom. He would pull his sleeping wife to his chest and fall back asleep quickly. He went about his daily activities, but something was off. There was something wrong with his _ki_, causing it to fluctuate wildly. He popped over to King Kai's planet to ask what he thought. 

"Your energy is blended with Vegeta's. Probably a result of your fusion while fighting Majin Buu. I would suggest spending time near one another so your _ki's_ have a chance to return back to normal."

"Kay King Kai, you always know how to fix my problems!"

"Yeah well, I wish you would quit coming to me over every little thing. I am busy you know, plus you still haven't wished me back to life!" The deity screamed, face red and flustered. 

Goku giggled nervously. "Oh yeah. I will definitely do that next time." He said as he placed his two fingers to his temple, focusing on the one ki he could find anywhere in the universe. Before King Kai could sputter out any sort of response he was gone. 

He screamed in surprise as he was assaulted by scalding hot water in his face. Vegeta threw the shower curtain back and laughed wildly, throwing his head back. 

"Vegeta help!" He cried pitifully, water spraying into his mouth. 

Vegeta reached in to turn the water off, helped him get out and handed him a towel. Still laughing the whole time. 

"Kakarot, I know you don't have a proper shower, but you could have asked. This one is mine."

Goku knew he must have looked truly pathetic for Vegeta to be taking this so well. He glanced over at the other man, practically with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He appeared to be covered in sweat, most likely he had finished training and was preparing to shower when Goku had arrived. 

"Come on 'Geta, it's not that funny!" He pouted. 

This caused the other man to howl in laughter, falling over and clutching his sides. 

"No more, Kakarot. Oh it hurts." He continued laughing. 

Goku, tired of being the butt end of the other's joke pounced on him, dropping his towel in the process. The force knocked them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Vegeta shared with Bulma. They tumbled around, gripping each other’s fists, fighting for dominance. Vegeta sputtered as Goku's soaking wet clothes soiled his own. He was no longer laughing but still had a glint in his eyes Goku wasn't used to. Finally Goku pinned Vegeta down and he giggled. Vegeta chuckled in response and soon they were both rolling on the ground laughing so hard they failed to notice Bulma walk in eyeing them nervously. 

"What did I just walk in on?" She asked causing them both to snap up straight, their laughter abruptly silenced. Goku looked embarrassed but Vegeta was pissed. 

“Idiot, what do you think you’re doing?” He barked as he stood up and glowered at Goku who still lay sprawled on the ground. Bulma sensing an argument just quietly left the room. 

“Whoops sorry ‘Geta.” He sat up and scratched the back of his neck.“My energy has been acting kinda funny so I went to ask King Kai cause he knows everything, and he said it’s cause of our fusion and I just need to be around you more often. So I came right here. I guess I could have landed a little further out. Sorry about that, my bad.”

Vegeta reeled at the mass amount of information thrown at him. “Come to think of it, my energy had been acting odd lately...” he paused. “Wait what did you mean be around me more often? I already see more of you than I can stand, clown. Why would I want to see you more?”

“Aw don’t be like that ‘Geta.”

“And stop doing that. We are not a god damn couple Kakarot, so do not refer to me with your ridiculous nick name.”

Goku blushed and scratched his nose.

“Hehe.”

“Tch.”

The room filled with awkward silence.

“Well King Kai wasn’t specific. Maybe we just have to be near each other? I could come and train out in the yard sometime, or maybe I could come eat dinner here a few times a week, or oh I could camp out and sleep here a few nights!” Goku rattled off growing more excited with each suggestion. 

“Fine, as long as I don’t actually have to interact with you I suppose it doesn’t matter. Work out the details with the woman, I’m going to actually take a shower like I had planned to before you so rudely interrupted me.” 

With that Vegeta turned on his heels and stomped back into his bathroom slamming the door.  Goku pouted to himself. ‘He was so fun a second ago. Hmph’

He ran off excitedly to go find Bulma.

They ended agreeing on a mix of Goku’s ideas. For the most part he didn’t actually see Vegeta but his _ki_ was near by enough to help stop the buzzing he felt when they were separated. It was strange though, Goku found himself having mood swings and he even found him snapping insults for no reason. He even caught himself calling Goten and Trunks ‘brats’ once when they bumped into him while playing. He apologized quickly but couldn’t figure out where that came from. 

Stranger still, despite his protests when he did see Vegeta he was always in great spirits around him. Once when Goku stayed over for dinner Vegeta clearly asked ‘Kaka’ to pass him the potatoes. After taking a minute to realize he was obviously talking to him, Bulma shrieked in excitement and Goku blushed as he handed him the mashed potatoes. Vegeta seemed to not process what he had said right away and grumbled to himself as he finished his food. He left not soon after, mumbling something about ‘blasting the planet’.

In the meantime the dreams became worse, more vivid and detailed. He felt like he was legitimately living Vegeta’s memories. Events he could never have come up with on his own. Distant planets and species he had never heard of. He could swear he had access to all of his senses. But that was silly, so he put it out of his mind when he woke up. He saw more and more of Vegeta and they both continued to act weird. Goku honestly didn’t think about it too much enjoying their arrangement.

He dreamt of the first time they met but from Vegeta’s point of view. He essentially watched himself during the fight and loved the familiar but still new exhilaration that he felt when he fought Vegeta.

He woke slowly. Half asleep he rolled over to find his wife to snuggle against. The first thing he noticed was the mattress was much more comfortable than he remembered. And bigger. Then as his senses came to him little by little he registered strange sounds and unfamiliar scents. The bed was empty but he didn’t hear or sense Chi Chi anywhere near. He sat up and looked around. The light was off but there was enough light creeping in from under the door and through the blinds to realize he did recognize the room. It was Bulma and Vegeta’s room. 

‘That’s strange.’

He felt odd as he tried to get off the bed. Something was off. He lifted his body and felt like some of him was missing. He wobbled slightly as he walked to the door. Opening it, he looked around and confirmed he was at Capsule Corp. As he went to find Bulma his stride became more stable as he walked. Something was still bothering him. Everything was the same but some how different. 

He followed Bulma’s _ki_ and found her in her lab. “Hello sweetie.” She greeted him enthusiastically.

‘Sweetie?’

Goku ignored it. “Bulma what happened to me?” 

He went to ask why he had woke up in her bedroom but the sound of his voice surprised him. Was he sick? Why did he sound like that?

“What do you mean? Is something wrong?” She walked closer with concern written across her face. 

‘Maybe she doesn’t know? Maybe something happened and Vegeta brought me there?’

“Where’s Vegeta?” That weird gravel thing wrong with his voice again.

“Quit joking around.”

“What? Bulma I’m serious. Something weird is going on, where’s Vegeta?” He was starting to panic.

“Vegeta this isn’t funny. Go play jokes on someone else.”

Goku looked around expecting to see Vegeta behind him. But he checked and realized Bulma was still looking at him and hadn’t looked away.

“What? Bulma it’s me Goku. Why are you calling me Vegeta?”

“Vegeta I don’t have time for this right now. Go train or something.” She shook her head and went back to her work. 

Goku left in huff. ‘Things just keep getting weirder.’ He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Since he had been staying here so often he knew his way around and had full access to their food.  He made himself a plate of left overs and sat down to eat. He looked down at his hands for the first time and was startled by their appearance. He checked his arms and then his chest and the rest of his body. He looked completely different and seemed to be wearing some clothes he didn’t recognize.

‘What the? Seriously what happened to me?’

He went to find the bathroom so he could examine himself in the mirror. He did a double take. Staring back at him was Vegeta’s face not his own. 

‘Oh I get it, I’m dreaming. It feels so real though. I hope I wake up soon, this is weird compared to the other ones.’

Goku didn’t know when he was going to wake up but he changed into one of Vegeta’s battle suits. He decided to go outside to stretch and do some light exercises while he waited to wake up. He didn’t remember his dreams as Vegeta being this aimless but he shrugged to himself. Maybe he just forgot them when he woke up. 

He giggled to himself at the feel  of stretching Vegeta’s muscles. Vegeta was shorter than he was but more bulky. He was also more tense than Goku and didn’t feel as loose after stretching as Goku normally did. Goku began punching and kicking the air as a light warm up. 

He felt the odd sensation of sensing his own _ki_ drawing near. It reminded him of when Cell first arrived, but he had a good guess of why it was happening. He wondered what memory this might be, not particularly recognizing the setting.  He was jolted out of his thoughts as two boots planted into his chest with an amazing amount of force. He staggered backwards. 

“Ow yeesh that hurt.” He pouted and rubbed his chest. 

“It is you in there. Asshole! What have you done now?”

He looked up in wonder at the face that was usually so cheery scowling at him and harsh words that would not usually be said with those lips. Also there was a look of pure hatred that didn’t belong to those eyes.

“Huh?” Goku didn’t know what to say. 

His body looked like it was going to lunge at him again.

“Hey take it easy.”

Ignoring him, his body crouched into a fighting stance similar to Vegeta’s and the gears in his mind began to churn.

“Vegeta?” He asked curiously as he sunk into his own stance. 

There was no answer but the other man sprang at him. Punches and kicks wildly thrown at him. Goku did his best to dodge but a well placed kick threw him across the yard and he hit the ground, skidding to a stop and tearing up the ground as he went. He tried to crawl himself out of the crater he made as he landed but Vegeta was on him again punching his face in over and over as he held him up by his shirt with his other hand. 

“Vegeta!” Goku cried out causing the other man to pause. “Vegeta please stop!”

Vegeta threw him down and stared down at his own body in disgust.

“Wow for a dream that sure hurt.”

“What are you babbling about, clown?”

“This dream is weird. That really hurt. But I don’t understand I’ve never hurt you like this. This isn’t a memory. At least I don’t think it is. Is this what you dream about?”

Vegeta stared down at him, eyes wide with confusion.

“What are you saying Kakarot? This isn’t a dream and I want to know what you did to make us switch bodies!”

“Naw ‘Geta its a dream. I should wake up any minute.” 

He laughed and tried to get up but couldn’t. 

“Kakarot this Isn’t a dream. I woke up in your bed with your goddamn wife and can touch, smell, and taste everything.”

“Naw I’ve been having these really vivid dreams where I’m you and I have all my senses too.”

“What?!”

“Yeah I wonder if we are sharing a dream or if you are just part of it. You seem like yourself though.” 

He shrugged.

“What the hell? You think we are sharing a dream where we switched bodies? What bullshit do you get up to?” 

Goku shrugged again.

“Hmm even if it is a dream, if we are both here that’s kind of weird. We should go find dream Piccolo, he’ll know what to do.”

He went to use his well known technique and found he couldn’t do it. 

“Oh I know. Since you’re in my body you’ll have to be the one to use instant transmission.”

“You want me to what?” Vegeta sputtered.

“Yeah you can do it. Just reach out and find Piccolo’s energy. Once you have it close your eyes, place your two fingers to your temple and lock unto his energy. Will yourself there with your mind.”

Vegeta scoffed but began to concentrate.

“I found it.”

“Perfect. Do you think you could pick me up? I’m kind of not able to move.” He chuckled nervously.

Vegeta looked down at him again with an intense look of hatred.

“I wish you wouldn’t disgrace my body like that.”

“Well you were the one that beat it up, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“Tch.” 

But Vegeta said nothing else. He picked him up and held him tenderly to his chest. Goku blushed but he knew the softened attitude and delicate way he was being held was out of respect for the other man’s actual body, but it still felt nice. It was kinda odd to lay his head against his own chest, but he ignored it for now. 

“Okay if you know where Piccolo is you can take us there. Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated. He moved his fingers to his forehead the same way he had watched Goku do multiple times but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. Still nothing. 

Vegeta growled. “I’ll just fly us there."

Goku tightened his grip around the other neck and Vegeta flew in the direction of the Namekian. He couldn’t help but notice the blush creeping on the other man’s face but said nothing. Unsurprisingly, they found Piccolo at the Look Out with Dende and Mr. Popo. There was confusion when they landed and Dende went straight to work healing Vegeta's body. He could tell they were unsure of the situation every time they asked what happened and the wrong man answered them.

“Vegeta what happened?”

“I put this idiot in his place.” Goku’s voice snarled.

“He’s being a big meanie!” Vegeta’s voice came out as a whine.

The three men starred open mouthed as Vegeta pouted and stuck out his tongue. Then frowned as they watched Goku’s fists tighten in anger, looking like he could attack at any second. 

Piccolo walked in between them. “Goku calm down. What could Vegeta possibly have done to set you off like this? It’s so unlike you.”

Piccolo was surprised as he watched Goku’s face contort into what can only be described as hatred. He was even more surprised when Vegeta answered from behind him instead. 

“What do ya mean? Vegeta didn’t offend me.”

“Stuff it Kakarot, he means me.” Goku’s voice shouted.

“Uh, can anyone tell me what’s going on?” Dende asked from the side.

“Oh we are dreaming, and Vegeta and I switched bodies and we were hoping dream Piccolo could help us wake up or move on in the dream or whatever.” Vegeta’s voice sounded much nicer than they were used to, and then he giggled. 

“Uh....” Dende sputtered.

“This isn’t a dream. What’s this about switching bodies?”

Goku looked at Vegeta but Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked back at him expectantly.

“Okay so it’s like this. I’ve been dreaming about being Vegeta. Like his memories and stuff. Normally I’m just like stuck in his head but today I can talk and move around myself. Oh and Vegeta is here too in my body. I think he’s real so for some reason we are both in the dream and in each other’s bodies." Goku explained, proud of himself for being so knowledgeable.

“Okay I might buy that you’ve switched bodies based on how you’ve been acting since you got here, but this is definitely not a dream."

“Idiot!”

“Hey how was I supposed to know. This is really weird!”

“Enough. How did this happen?”

Goku scratched the back of his neck but it felt strange doing so in Vegeta’s body. His neck and hair felt so different. He giggled nervously as he dropped his hand.

“Well you see, it started when I went to visit King Kai one day...”

“I don’t like the fact that you’ve been poking around my head Kakarot.” 

“Well have you been seeing my memories at all?”

“Possibly. Nothing as personal as what it sounds like you’ve seen of mine though.”

“Yeah I don’t really have anything like that.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck out of habit, but stopped when the unfamiliar feel of Vegeta’s body grazed his fingers. 

“Enough you two.” Piccolo called. “Dende what do you think?”

“This is most unusual. And King Kai advised you spend more time together?”

Goku nodded and Dende shook his head. 

“I think the right solution would have been for you to spend time further apart, not together. I believe the close proximity might have been what caused this.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Vegeta screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan.

“Vegeta calm down. You can cause a lot of damage in my body!”

Vegeta didn’t power down but he also didn’t move so Goku assumed he had heard.

“What can we do about it now?” He turned back to the others.

It wasn’t a well thought out plan, but Piccolo returned shortly thereafter with Vegeta’s gravity Room and enough food for a few days.

“Now that you guys have switched bodies we can’t let anyone else find out. If an enemy were to attack right now you two won’t do very well. So try not to kill each other, learn how to control your new bodies and we will try to come up with a plan to reverse this.” Piccolo waved his cloak as he walked away.

Vegeta mumbled under his breath, which caused Goku to snort, making Vegeta angry enough to stomp away, capsules in hand.

Goku followed after him but he hadn’t gotten very far. Goku tilted his head at the expression Vegeta wore, it was another unfamiliar one that Goku’s actual face didn’t usually wear.

Vegeta sighed. “We need to say goodbye to my wife.”

Goku gulped.  They flew wordlessly to Capsule Corp. Vegeta led the way to Bulma and waited outside the door. He gave Goku a glare that somehow conveyed how much trouble he’d be in if he messed this up.  He approached her trying not to feel nervous.

“Hey Bulma!” He called excitedly. 

He noticed the surprise on her face and remembered he needed to act more like Vegeta.

“Uh... Woman.” He tried to back track.

“What is it Vegeta?” She sounded tired.

“Uh Goku.... I mean Kakarot and I are still having trouble with our _ki_ and are going to try to fix it. I might be gone for a few days.”

Bulma stared at him blankly.

Goku wasn’t sure which part surprised her the most so he tried to smooth it over.

“I don’t really want to spend so much time with the tall dumb idiot, but I am forced to.”

Bulma looked even more confused.

“As the Prince of all Saiyans I shouldn’t have to waste my time with that low class but alas....”

Goku trailed off. The words he was using felt like something Vegeta would say, but for some reason they really stung.

He was pulled out of thoughts when Bulma started talking.

“Vegeta I don’t know who put a stick up your butt today, but you haven’t talked about Goku like this in such a long time. Go figure this out, and try to be nice to him. He thinks a lot more highly of you and I thought you had started to give him a chance.”

She walked away disappointed and Goku left not wanting to continue this conversation.  When he found Vegeta outside he looked pissed.

“What was that?”

“I was just trying to imitate you.”

“Tch.”

They walked out of the building in silence. Only when they took back to the air did they speak.

“We should head out.”

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your wife?”

“What for?”

“Because we don’t know how long we are going to be gone?” Vegeta spoke like his meaning should be obvious.

“Nah I don’t usually.”

“Kakarot lets go tell your poor wife goodbye.” He snarled and threw a _ki_ blast toward him.

“Yeesh Okay.”

They changed direction.

It was Goku’s turn to wait outside. He shifted on the balls of his feet and craned his neck to hear better as he crouched under the kitchen window.

“I didn’t even know you both were having issues, I thought you said you were just spending time together.” Chi Chi sounded concerned.

Vegeta didn’t answer right away and Goku cursed himself. That was going to be an embarrassing conversation later.

“I’m sorry Chi Chi, it must have slipped my mind since I was having too much fun goofing off like an irresponsible child.”

‘Ouch.’

Chi Chi actually laughed. 

“I know how you are when you two are together.”

He thought he heard Vegeta sputtering.

“You’re not mad, I thought you didn’t like Vegeta?”

“What are you talking about, I like Vegeta just fine. I’m glad you’ve been hanging out. He seems kinda lonely.”

Goku couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, they must have walked out of the room. He  moved so he wouldn’t get caught eavesdropping.

‘What was that about? Vegeta thought Cheech didn’t like him, and that bothered him?’

Vegeta came out a few minutes later with a large bundle of food and flew off with a single word. Goku sighed and shot off after him. 

They were already getting restless, and it had only been a few days. There wasn’t a lot of space and no chance of getting away from the other for a breather. Also Vegeta was constantly on Goku’s case about everything.  Finally they decided to spar. They couldn’t go all out, and because of the short amount of space they were basically holding onto each other while trying to beat the other senseless. It oddly reminded Goku of their fight when Vegeta had been under the control of Babidi.  Out of nowhere Vegeta threw himself as far back as their vessel would allow from Goku.

“Kakarot what the fuck is this!” 

He pointed down, and Goku blushed furiously when he noticed Vegeta was pointing towards an obvious boner. His loose _gi_ did nothing to hide it.  Judging from Vegeta’s reaction he knew what happened.

Still blushing he explained, “Ah, sorry about that Vegeta. It happens sometimes. If you just leave it for a few minutes it will go away.”

“This just happens sometimes!? What are you some kind of pain loving pervert? Do you just get a stiffie fighting everyone?”

“No it’s not like that.” Goku’s whole face had to be red by now.

“Explain yourself right now clown.”

Goku took a deep breath.

‘Oh boy.’

“It only happens sometimes when I fight with you. I think it’s cause I like sparing with you so much. Like I said if you just leave it, it’ll go away.”

Vegeta’s mouth fell open and he made some wheezing noises Goku had never heard either of them ever make before.

The silence was deafening and Goku didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t make things worse. He didn’t want Vegeta to think he was a weirdy. What he said really was the truth. 

“What do you mean just leave it? You’ve never..” he trailed off.

Goku wasn’t sure what he meant, and the genuine look of confusion on his face must have convinced Vegeta of this fact.

“No way!” Vegeta blew up. “No way are you popping boners but still too naive to do anything about it!”

Goku blushed.

‘Oh.’

“No Vegeta I’ve never done ‘that’.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Yeesh Vegeta I’ve barely even had sex. I definitely don’t do that.”

Vegeta looked flabbergasted.

“Well I’m not fighting you with this!”

They tried to wait it out, but after a few minutes Goku felt Vegeta’s body respond in a similar way.

‘Oh no! Don’t let him see. Act casual...’

Goku tried to shift slowly in a way that wouldn’t bring attention to him but Vegeta noticed right away.

He heard Vegeta growl, that was the only warning. Goku was knocked to the ground, falling onto his back with an ‘umph’. Vegeta being in the larger body of the two for once, took full advantage. He was on him in seconds, trapping him between his thighs, and punching him wildly. 

“How dare you violate my body this way!” Goku was overwhelmed by the assault, and uncharacteristic words coming from his own mouth. He tried to get away but his wriggling had an unexpected effect that had them both gasping.

“What was that?” His question caught Vegeta off guard. He had stopped his assault the second their crotches rubbed together. They were both ridiculously aroused, and the look on Vegeta’s face was foreign to him. He’d most certainly never seen it on either of their faces, but knowing it was Vegeta making that face while in his body was even more confusing.

Vegeta hadn’t moved off of him and he could feel his cheeks blushing. The sight most have offended Vegeta because he scrambled to get up, but that just caused him to dig his hips into Goku’s further.  A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it and Vegeta froze. Goku covered his mouth with both hands but it was too late. They stared at each other for a minute. Goku wasn’t sure what Vegeta saw, but while studying Vegeta’s eyes he was surprised at the amount of lust he found. Was that from him or Vegeta though?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Vegeta moved to adjust so a hand could snake down and palm his erection through his spandex.  A hiss quickly followed by a groan. If he wasn't already pressed hard against the floor his head would have flown back. A sadistic smirk appeared on Vegeta’s face. Vegeta pulled up so he was balancing on his knees. Goku let out a strangled cry. He was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. Hearing the noises he was making come out in Vegeta’s voice was distracting enough. 

“Vegeta....” He panted out.

That seemed to bring out of the strange stupor he had been in. Vegeta pulled his hand back like it had been burned.

“Kakarot I...” No other words came. 

Goku was confused. Being with Chi Chi has never felt like that. The few times they had been intimate together he had almost had to force himself to become aroused enough to preform. But Vegeta had barely even touched him and he felt like his whole body was on fire. 

“Vegeta... I... Please...” He closed his eyes.

He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but he wanted to continue feeling like this.  He felt Vegeta’s hand on him again.

“I suppose since we are in each other’s bodies there is no real harm if we touch each other.”

Goku didn’t know what he meant but was soon too distracted by his hand being lifted and guided to Vegeta’s bulge, the cause of all of this.

Goku moved his hand tentatively, trying to get an idea of what he was supposed to do. He stopped his movements entirely when Vegeta hissed, but a growl caused him to start moving again. The warm and hard length entranced him. Although it was technically his own appendage, it was Vegeta who was feeling the effects of his touches. That fact was causing his head to spin.  Goku let out a howl as Vegeta’s hand wrapped around his unclothed cock. At some point he missed his pants being rolled down enough to free him entirely.  For some reason he wanted to make Vegeta feel good, just like he was. He used his free hand to untie the sash holding the _gi_ pants up. He slipped his hand under the clothing and began stroking Vegeta roughly and quickly.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta sighed his name. Goku was soon lost in the sensation. After several moments Vegeta adjusted himself again, bringing their faces together and crashing his lips against Goku’s. Goku cried out. ‘What is he doing?!’ He felt Vegeta’s tongue forcefully entering his mouth, which he opened in surprise. Vegeta took that as an invitation and began exploring his mouth with his tongue. Goku was moaning freely and bucking his hips uncontrollably. He tightened his grip and they both cried out their releases simultaneously.

Vegeta fell on top of him again and they lay there for a while trying to catch their breath.

“That was... that was... oh wow!” Goku gasped out. He heard Vegeta chuckle. 

After awhile they got up and decided to change. Once they were both in clean outfits Vegeta turned to him with a stern expression on his face.

“Kakarot, that was a one time thing and it will never happen again.”

Goku lost his lopsided smile, immediately becoming a frown at those words.  Vegeta misinterpreted his frown for confusion. 

“That can never get back to the woman.”

Goku tilted his head in in actual confusion.

“Why not. Did we do something wrong?”

Vegeta froze.

“Kakarot, we just committed adultery.” 

Goku’s expression did not change.

“Kakarot you are married,are you not?”

“Yeah, what’s that got to do with this?”

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“What is it Vegeta? At first when we got married I didn’t know what it was. But Chi Chi explained it all to me. At least I thought. What am I missing?”

“Well first of all, I know you’ve had sex because you have two sons.”

Goku thought about it. 

“Oh yeah, I guess it was kind of similar.”

Vegeta nodded.

“Well when you are married you are only supposed to do things like that with your wife.”

Goku’s blood turned cold. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, technically you and I just cheated on our wives. It’s a little bit of a gray area since we are in each other’s bodies but I still don’t want to deal with the woman berating me for this.”

Goku was only half listening. He thought back to his wedding and the vows they exchanged. He did remember something similar...

“How come she never told me!” He cried out, surprising Vegeta with his outcry.

“Maybe she thought you knew?” Vegeta shrugged, clearly unbothered.

Goku’s heart was pounding, and he began to sweat. If what Vegeta was saying was true, he had done something horrible with out even knowing it. 

“I have to tell her!” 

Goku was panicking, he moved to the control panels to try to fly the ship back to earth. Vegeta ran over to see what he was doing. He tried to pull Goku away.

“Kakarot what are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’ve got to get us back on Earth.” 

“The hell you do!” 

Vegeta doubled his efforts. Goku had to use all his strength and concentration to stay put. Every second that went by caused his anxiety about the situation to rise. He had to get to Chi Chi now!  In a moment of clarity he remembered his instant transmission technique. He stopped fighting Vegeta and began to focus. Earlier he had not actually tried that hard, and had been more focused on the pain he was in. Now he cleared his mind and tried to remember the basics he had been taught on Yardrat. He placed his fingers to his forehead and before Vegeta could react, he had transported them from his gravity chamber/spaceship that had been circling the Earth to the outside of Goku’s home.  Vegeta cried out in surprise, and Goku used this opportunity to run toward the front door. He felt his arm be jerked back hard, and turned to see Vegeta holding onto him for dear life.

“Kakarot stop!”

He shook Vegeta off and tried to run toward the door again. He was tackled from behind and fell to the ground. He wrestled Vegeta until he was standing again. He went to move forward but fell on his face as Vegeta grabbed his ankle. Their efforts were stopped immediately as Chi Chi ran outside to see what all the noise was for.  The two men froze.

“What is going on?”

“He made me cheat on you!” Goku cried, forgetting his wife didn’t know about the body swap.

Chi Chi obviously confused moved closer.

“Chi Chi don’t listen to him, get away!” Vegeta yelled at her.

“Chi Chi, it’s me. Don’t listen to him, he’s a meanie and a liar!”

Vegeta and Goku began to wrestle again but were torn apart and Chi Chi grabbed them both by the back of their necks.

“What’s going on here, explain!”

Goku did his best to explain while Vegeta kept trying to interrupt him.  She turned to Vegeta. 

“Goku this is very immature even for you!”

“Chi Chi I’m Goku!” He cried at her from Vegeta’s body. 

She turned to glare at him.

“I can prove it. Uh.. oh I like to sleep on the right side of the bed!”

“First of all Goku likes to sleep on the left side of the bed, also how would that have proved you're my husband?”

“Oh yeah the left side! Oh uh, you have a mole on your left boob.”She blushed and smacked Vegeta across the head, hard by the looks of it. “You told him that?” 

“Ow, watch yourself woman!” Vegeta barked out. 

“Hmmm, let me see! You wanted to name Gohan Einstein, but he seemed to like Gohan better, so we named him after my Grandpa.” 

“Wait, you said when you fused you each saw each other’s memories. He could have seen that and remembered it."

“Why would I remember a trivial detail like that?”

Chi Chi paused and turned to face Goku. Her scrutiny brought his nervousness back to the surface and he brought his hand to the back of neck out of habit and giggled nervously. 

She then turned back to Vegeta and watched him glare back at her and grunt.

She seemed to finally believe him, which caused him to sigh. He was immediately calmer and felt better now that she believed him.  That was short lived and she screamed out suddenly at the top of her lungs.

“You two did what?!”

Goku raised his hands in defense.

“I’m sorry Chi Chi I didn’t know! Why didn’t you tell me I’m only supposed to that kind of stuff with you?” Goku wailed. 

Chi Chi was overwhelmed with the information she was just given and struggling with her husband’s words and mannerisms coming from the Prince of all Saiyans. 

“Goku I’m sorry, I just...” She trailed off.

“Chi Chi don’t be mad at me! I didn’t know, and I came right here when I found out.”

Chi Chi didn’t say anything but her expression softened slightly.  She walked closer to him. 

“Wait how did you find out?”

“Vegeta told me not to tell anyone.”

“Oh he did did he?” 

She crossed her arms and glared over at him. Vegeta did his best to meet her gaze, but he knew she had him.  Vegeta broke eye contact and shot off into the sky suddenly. 

“He’s flying toward Capsule Corp!” Goku yelled. 

“Quick go after him, I’ll call Bulma.”

“Wait grab onto me, we’ll beat him there.”

To say Bulma was surprised to see her husband appear in her lab suddenly with Chi Chi would be an understatement. Her surprise quickly turned to confusion, then rage as Chi Chi explained the situation and why they were there. After a little convincing she was livid and stormed out to the back yard to meet Vegeta when he arrived.  It didn’t take very long, Vegeta most likely powered up to be able to fly as quickly as he could, hoping to cut down on the damage. Goku smirked to himself. ‘Serves him right for thinking I wouldn’t use my technique to get here.’

“VEGETA!” Bulma screamed at the top her her lungs. She was pissed. Goku watched frozen with shock as she stomped over to where he landed and gave him a trademark Bulma slap. He knew from experience that those actually hurt. Vegeta said nothing but took a minute to move his head back into its proper position.

“Woman this is none of your business.” He said flatly.

“None of my business?! NONE of MY business? How is you violating the sanctity of our marriage none of my business?”

Vegeta gripped his fists and his whole body was visibly shaking. He looked down at the ground.

“This is between me and him.” He growled.

Bulma snapped. “I knew you’ve always had a thing for him Vegeta, but this is ridiculous!”

“Woman what are you...!” He started to shout at her but was easily drowned out by two other voices.

“What?!” Chi Chi cried out angrily.

“What?” Goku’s shrill surprised voice over powered everyone else’s.

Everyone turned to to look at him. He was flustered and his face was completely red.

Goku swallowed. “Vegeta is that true?”

Vegeta looked at him, and Goku was once again startled by the depth of rage his own face possessed while looking at him.

“You!” he growled. “How dare you, a third class, good for nothing, fool...” as he continued on he began to power up. His power was shaking the entire earth. Goku thought briefly of Ginyu when he took over Goku’s body he hadn’t known how to use it properly. Vegeta didn’t have that problem.

He turned to Bulma and Chi Chi. “Get everyone out of here! This is not going to be pretty!” 

Bulma looked like she wanted to argue but Chi Chi quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the building.  Goku began to power up as well.

...”completely moronic, waste of Saiyan blood, goody two-shoe...” Vegeta was still on a roll. Goku let him vent out his frustration. Maybe he could blow off enough steam so this wouldn’t turn into a fight where they devastated the whole city. Goku heard an alarm blaring. ‘Good, Bulma’s evacuating the building. I have a feeling they are going to need it.’

Vegeta powered all the way up to Super Saiyan 2 before he stopped rambling off insults. He didn’t give Goku a second of warning before he was on him. Goku was caught off guard by a sudden kick to the back of his head. He still wasn’t used to their heights shifting. Before he could recover Vegeta was behind him and had his entire body in a stronghold. Goku attempted to break free, but was unsuccessful.

He stopped struggling and instead bit at the fist holding his shoulder back. He clamped his teeth down hard enough to draw blood and Vegeta’s grip on him loosened enough for him to break free.  He flew away a few feet to put some space between them. Vegeta was panting heavily. He looked more dangerous than Goku had ever seen him, even more than when they first met and were fighting to the death.

They moved toward each other simultaneously faster then the human eye would be able to register. They kicked and punched each other relentlessly but most attacks were caught or blocked.  For awhile Goku felt like he was gaining on Vegeta and finally had the upper hand until he flew backwards and began laughing manically. 

‘Seriously he puts every movie villain to shame with that laugh.’

Goku was brought out of his thoughts as he watched in horror as Vegeta began powering up again. 

‘What is he?’

“This is a long time coming Kakarot.” 

And with that Vegeta ascended again, Reaching Super Saiyan 3.

“Oh crap!” Goku screamed as he tried to get as far away from Vegeta as possible. He barely moved before Vegeta was on him again. This time the punches and kicks were brutal. He wasn’t able to block very many and every throw that slipped through hit like a goddamn truck.  Goku was loosing ground and fast. He had to think of something.

“Sorry Vegeta!” 

Vegeta paused in obvious confusion. Goku took advantage of this and held his hands up to his eyes. He flinted right in front of Vegeta.

“Solar flare!”

Vegeta had no time to close his eyes or cover them. He was temporarily blinded. He shot _ki_ blasts around blindly. Goku moved off to the edge of Capsule Corp grounds and began to power up. If he can use instant transmission in this body surely he can get to Super Saiyan 3. Plus Vegeta did it in his body with no practice. Once again he cleared his mind and thought back to the basics he was taught in other world.

He searched deep within Vegeta’s energy, finding what he needed and bringing it to the surface. He felt the last barrier break at the same time he could sense Vegeta moving toward him. When Vegeta was close enough to see him he stopped. Goku knew he was having a hard time wrapping his head around what he saw. 

Energy crackled around him like lightning. The last boost of energy created a small crater in the ground and rocks flew wildly around. The Prince’s usual hair that stood straight up, was now laid down flat and almost dragging on the floor. Whatever the cause of his hesitation- Surprise? Confusion? - didn’t last very long before he was attacking Goku again.

Vegeta threw a punch but his fist was caught. He tried again with his other hand but that one was caught as well. Instead of trying to pull away Vegeta used this to his advantage. He went for a headbutt and Goku met him halfway. Their heads were thrown back by sheer force, but they were still holding on to each other’s hands for dear life. Goku was reminded briefly of their spar from earlier. Now the only thing driving Vegeta seemed to be pure rage.

“Why are you doing this Vegeta?”

“Because I hate you!” Vegeta spat out.

Goku’s retort was blocked by a harsh kick to his side and they continued fighting. Still connected by the hands, they did their best to tear into the other. 

Finally Vegeta used his height advantage to deliver a painful and breathtaking kick to the stomach. It felt almost like he kicked clean through him and it caused Goku to lose his grip. Vegeta wasted no time deliberating a sharp elbow to his hunched over back causing him to fall to the ground. He barely managed to flip onto his back before Vegeta was straddling him. Goku blushed at the contact, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten as Vegeta delivered punch after punch to his still sore stomach. Goku scrambled to get away, but was unable to shake Vegeta off of him.

“Vegeta!”

Goku finally using Vegeta’s flexibility to his own advantage, was able to flip their positions. He tried to hold Vegeta down by his wrists, but he was not able to ignore their closeness. He looked over Vegeta’s face, again the overwhelmingly strange feeling of looking into his own eyes and seeing such hatred staring back at him threw him for a loop. But under the hatred he thought he saw something... he leaned closer and that set Vegeta off. He bucked wildly until he threw Goku off of him. They both scrambled to stand properly. 

Goku was very confused and beginning to be tired of whatever Vegeta’s problem with him was. ‘Aren’t we friends? After everything does he still really hate me?’  Goku shook his head. ‘No he’s redirecting whatever his real issue is. I'm ready to end this.’  Goku moved his hands into place.

“Ka-me-”

Vegeta moved his hands quickly at the sound. The glared at each other.

“Final”

“Ha-me”

“Flash!”

“Ha!”

Their energy waves met and clashed into each other. Both put everything they had behind each attack. As they pushed against each other they continued to grow, each man struggled to not be over powered, both unwilling to budge. 

Goku cried out in surprise as he was hit with something on the back of his head. He looked over as Piccolo’s arm began to retract. He glanced around in confusion and saw a very pissed looking Vegeta doing the same and Piccolo’s other arm retracting similarly. He watched in awe as Gohan smacked their combined energy wave into the sky. He was so enthralled with it he didn’t register the words Piccolo spoke until it was to late. 

He felt his body get caught up in some kind of wind. He felt like he had got caught in a whirl pool somehow. Only when his body collided with Vegeta and he felt like he was shrinking did the words finally register.

“Evil Containment Wave!”

“Ah! What the fuck? No!!!!”

Goku was too caught off guard to say anything.  Finally he felt their essences thrown from the whirlpool and into a jar. As he came to terms with what happened he heard Vegeta grumbling next to him.

“This is all your fault Kakarot.”

Vegeta felt himself be pulled from the jar and back into a corporeal body. He noticed with a sense of glee it was his own body. His gloves and armor were gone and his spandex was torn in a few places. He also turned to see Goku standing a few feet away from him. He immediately moved into a defensive stance. Goku’s eyes widened as he finished checkingover his body and saw Vegeta. He was forcefully removed from Vegeta’s line of sight when Piccolo stepped between.

“I hope you two are proud of yourselves. We had to use the Dragon Balls to switch you back and fix Capsule Corp, you caused so much damage. We even had to use the third wish to bring back you ship you left floating around unattended in space.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and said nothing. Goku was also uncharacteristically quiet but Vegeta tried not to dwell on it. In true fashion he sneered at Piccolo before blasting off with out a word. He heard Goku call his name but he ignored him.

Vegeta flew aimlessly for hours. His mind blank. He didn’t register when he landed on a small abandoned island or when he sank against the trunk of a tree. He was only jolted back to reality when his eyes drifted closed and he was assaulted with the imagine of Goku’s face twisted ecstasy. His eyes closed and mouth partly open, Vegeta’s name a whisper on his lips.He jumped up on his feet and looked around. He didn’t recognize where he was but didn’t sense any one around for miles.

‘Kakarot, why?’

Vegeta was not ready to face his wife yet and had a lot to think about before he returned home.

Vegeta stayed on the island for a few days. When he closed his eyes his mind refused to show him anything other than visions of Goku. It was infuriating. He did not care for the other and he definitely was not attracted to him. Vegeta huffed.  Except maybe... a memory occurred to him, one he had buried so deep he was never supposed to remember.

_The first thing Vegeta noticed was that he couldn’t breathe. He was being crushed from all sides. He panicked and mindlessly clawed his way through the dirt that covered him. Luckily there wasn’t very much of it and his hand rose through the surface. He pulled his body from the shallow and loose grave he had been in._ _‘That’s right, didn’t Frieza kill me?’ He looked around. He was still on Namek, but it was chaos. He hit himself so hard in the stomach he fell over._

_‘Yes! I’m alive again!’_

_He felt light as a feather and free for the first time in years. Then he felt it._

_‘What’s that?’_

_He looked around and his eyes caught something he couldn’t believe. He had to get a closer look. He flew over as fast as he could. A magnetic pull he couldn’t describe pushing him forward._ _When he was close enough to see clearly, his eyes felt like they would bulge out of their sockets. He slowly took in the form in front of him, scanning him from head to toe. He drank it in like a tall glass of water after wondering the desert._

_“Kakarot you dog!”_

_He was too distracted by the beautiful view in front of him to register whatever Goku said to him in return. He wanted a closer view but didn’t want to get closer to Frieza. _ _He was assaulted by images in his mind of just how up close he wanted to get with the Super Saiyan in front of him. He couldn’t deny that Goku was attractive like this but he was still surprised at the imagine of their lips meeting, his hands tangled in that blonde hair. Energy crackling and engulfing them as a wet tongue licked his bare throat. The perfect ecstasy of being filled- he stopped that thought dead in its tracks. He threw all of his frustration and hatred back at Frieza and was going to attack him when, poof! He was suddenly somewhere else._

_He almost fell over from his own thoughts betraying him. What did it mean? Vegeta decided to bury those thoughts. Even as a Super Saiyan Goku was his nemesis. He would accomplish the transformation as well and put the third class in his place when he, the Prince of all Saiyans defeated him with his own hands and no one else. _

With that memory several others came to mind abruptly. Being unable to tear his eyes away from Goku when he wore Saiyan armor similar to his, the lewd thoughts he couldn’t shake when Goku came back from the dead and they were supposed to fight in the tournament, Goku pinned to the rock with his _ki_ cuffs being smacked around by Vegeta while he desperately wanted to...

Worse still were not moments of lust but something else. The emptiness he felt when Goku had died and decided to stay that way, the weird way his heart raced when Goku refused to throw the spirit bomb because it would of killed him....  But the very worst of all was the memory of being in Goku’s body and how it longed for his. The drop in his stomach when Goku admitted he often gets turned on only by him. How quickly he forgot his wife and threw out his pride to be with him.

Vegeta was a mess, he kept replaying what happened in his mind, trying to make sense of everything.

“Well look who finally decided to show himself.” Bulma’s voice was thick with anger and betrayal.

Vegeta grunted at her, unsure of how this was going to go.

“Do you really have nothing to say to me after everything that you’ve done these past few days?” She put her hands on her hips. 

“Woman I-“ the look on her face stopped him. “Bulma.” He said, speaking softer. That stopped her in her tracks. “Come, we have much to discuss.” 

She nodded begrudgingly and followed him to the balcony.

“So your excuse was you were in his body, and he’s so attracted to you you couldn’t help yourself?”

“No you’re not listening. I’m not making excuses I’m trying to explain something important to you.”

“Vegeta, it doesn’t work that way. We’re married, you’re not supposed to sleep with anyone else. This is ridiculous, you can’t ever be with him again or we can’t be together anymore.”

“Woman please, please don’t make me choose. I’m truly sorry for how it happened and how you found out. But I crave him. I’ve waited so long for this without even knowing. And the depth of how he feels for me isn’t something I want to destroy. We are the last Saiyans and as such we are drawn to each other.”

Bulma had tears in her eyes. She left abruptly and Vegeta didn’t bother going after her.

‘Everything is such a mess.’

It took a few days of giving Vegeta the cold shoulder and him sleeping in a guest room before she approached him.

“Maybe... Maybe what you do when you are out training can be your own business.” 

Vegeta considered her words. He nodded in understanding. He would go find Goku later to discuss what would happen next. For now, he had a lot to make up to his wife for.

Approaching Goku went smoother than expected. Him and his wife came to a similar agreement. As long as they didn’t have to know what their husbands were up to in their free time, it was basically none of their business.  The main problem was they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They were worse than teenagers and were caught at least once by everyone they knew.

Gohan caught them in the woods surrounding the house when he came by to visit. Vegeta had Goku against a tree with his legs wrapped around Vegeta’s waist.  Krillin and 18 spotted them in their backyard one afternoon giving them a good eyeful of Vegeta bent over in front of Goku. They scurried away with their pants around their ankles while 18 cat called at them.  Poor Piccolo was flying up to the lookout when he passed something he thought he would never see. Goku held a very dead weight Vegeta by the hips, and their bodies were connected in a way that made the Namekian blush. ‘I didn’t even know you could do that and fly at the same time.’

The worst had to be when Bulma had caught them in the gravity room, causing Goku to teleport away right when Vegeta was getting close.

“God dammit woman, I-“ he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as she slammed the door and stomped away. She knew it was becoming ridiculous. ‘Maybe if they had their own space?’ She sighed to herself. ‘Perhaps we can all have a little chat about being more open about this...’

Bulma walked away and didn’t notice Goku return. Vegeta delighted at the return of the naked Saiyan, gestured for him to come back over. “Come on, it’s not nice to keep your Prince waiting.” Goku practically jumped on him. As the two resumed their previous activity Goku reveled in how their _ki_ met and melded together, just like what he set out to do in the first place.

King Kai snorted then blushed at his pupil's antics quickly looking away to give them some privacy. Goku and Vegeta had been causing quite the ruckus lately and he had been enjoying the show. His happy attitude quickly turned sour when laughter shook his halo. He realized they had used the Dragon Balls to fix everything. He would have to wait another year to be wished back to life.

"DARN YOU GOKU!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn’t too confusing when they were switched around.


End file.
